The Package
by Ren Sorano
Summary: When a strange package is delivered for Seimei, Ritsuka can't restrain his curiosity and opens it. What's inside? A beautiful blonde robot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless.

This story is rated "M" for Mature content. Explicit content follows . . .

* * *

After the delivery men had gone, Ritsuka stood there staring at the crate in dismay. His mother was _not_ going to be happy about this. The box was quite large and filled up most of the hallway and it was too heavy to move easily. What was Seimei thinking, ordering something so big? And how on earth could he have forgotten about it? His brother had just left to attend university in London and wouldn't be back for two years. He'd love to call Seimei up and scold him, but he needed to get this out of the hallway before his mother came home. She was so fragile nowadays that any little thing out of place sent her into a rage.

He walked around the box, inspecting it. Hmm . . . it had so many warnings on it. Fragile. Perishable. Open with care. To be opened only by purchaser! Open immediately to ensure contents are not damaged. This end up! His ears twitched with interest – could it be an animal? Ritsuka's birthday was next week. Maybe Seimei had gotten him one of those exotic kittens he'd always wanted? But a tiny kitten wouldn't come in such a large box, would it? And there were no airholes. If it was alive it would need air, wouldn't it? Maybe . . . was it a plant? Or food? Ritsuka's tail was swaying back and forth now with excitement. He wanted, no – he _needed_ to know what was in that box. If it was so delicate and in need of immediate care, then he had to open it, right? A good brother would open the package to make sure that Seimei's purchase wasn't damaged, right?

A tiny sound caught his attention and Ritsuka leaped forward and put his ear to the box. It sounded like something was moving inside. It must be alive! Maybe it really was the kitten. Or two kittens! Seimei was such a considerate brother, always looking after Ritsuka and making sure he got what he needed. He wouldn't have forgotten Ritsuka's birthday, even though he was far away. The small scraping noise started again and Ritsuka jumped up. It _was_ alive, and if it was the kittens, they would suffocate!

That did it – he was going to open it. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors, then ran back to the box. He cut the rope away and then stepped back. He could hear the noise again. Whatever was inside the box wanted out. How long had they been in the box? Poor things!

"Don't worry, kittens, I'll get you out!"

The crate had latches on the sides. It looked like it would open right up if he opened them. He opened one side and then the other, then tugged at the box. Nothing. He stepped back, frowning in concentration, then suddenly saw that there was one more latch on the top. There! And now if he just pulled . . .

"Ahh!" Ritsuka yelped as the side of the box came free and knocked him to the ground. What the hell? Why would someone need to ship kittens in such a heavy box? He kicked the piece of wood off his legs and laid there on the floor, rubbing his head. Ow. Whatever was in the box had better be worth it. He shook his head and started to sit up, eager for a first look inside.

"Wha-" His mouth dropped open in shock. Blue eyes. Long blonde hair. And skin, lots of very naked skin. A slim hand reached up and detached an oxygen mask from a face. A slender, pretty face. The figure uncoiled and began to crawl across the floor to him and Ritsuka saw that it was a man. Yup, definitely a man, dangly bits and all.

The man was close now, practically on top of him, and Ritsuka said the first thing that popped into his mind, "You're not a kitten."

"No, Goshujin-sama, I am not," the stranger replied in husky voice, "but we can pretend. Would you like me to be your kitten? I'm very good with my tongue."

"Goshujin? What? I'm not your master." The man kept crawling forward, right onto him and Ritsuka finally put his hands up, trying to shove the man off. "Hey, what the heck? What are you doing? Get off me!"

The man was on top of Ritsuka now, straddling his body and pinning his shoulders to the floor. "Goshujin-sama, we must complete the imprintation procedures. It is essential to my operating procedures as described in the manual."

"Huh? Manual? What are you talking about? Get off me!" Ritsuka couldn't help but notice that the blonde was well endowed and hard as a rock . . . and he really didn't want to know what the man planned to do with _that_.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Goshujin-sama, but you can punish me afterwards."

"After . . . ?"

"After I've tasted you." The blonde smiled and licked his lips. "You need to feed me once a day or I will shut down." His hand slid down to the front of Ritsuka's jeans and he rubbed the teen's crotch. "You're very beautiful, Goshujin-sama. I will enjoy servicing you."

"Service me? Are you crazy? What the hell are you talking about? And stop calling me Goshujin-sama! My name is Ritsuka."

"Ah, Ritsuka-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you," the blonde purred. "Did your brother neglect to inform you? I am a premium sexbot, Septimal Moon model Platinum 9000FF, but you can call me Soubi. The FF stands for full function: I am capable of any sexual function you might require, and can bottom or top as you'd prefer. Happy Birthday."

Ritsuka's brain was spinning. Bottom? Top? He didn't have a clue what the man – robot? – was talking about. "But the package was addressed to Seimei! You've got the wrong person!"

"I believe I was meant to be a surprise. But in any case, I've already begun to imprint on you and now I must finish. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" His voice trembled as he said it and he should have been embarrassed, but this was really too much. He just wanted a kitten!

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy it," said Soubi and then he yanked down Ritsuka's jeans and boxers, ignoring his squeak of surprise.

He slid down Ritsuka's body and nuzzled his face into the teen's crotch. "Mmm, you smell so good." He began to delicately lick Ritsuka's cock and balls, not taking him into his mouth, but teasing him with small, quick licks.

Ritsuka gasped and shivered all over. It felt _so_ good. His arms were free now and he could have tried to push Soubi away, but he was mesmerized by that tongue and getting harder by the minute. He moaned and pushed his hips up, and Soubi rewarded him with longer licks, running his tongue slowly up and down Ritsuka's length.

"Ah . . . ah . . . more!" Ritsuka spread his thighs wide and grabbed at the blonde's shoulders pulling him closer.

Soubi raised his head and looked at Ritsuka. "Do you want me to suck you?"

"Ah!" Ritsuka turned beet red and hid his face.

"If you want me to suck me, you have to say it." There was no response, so Soubi wrapped his hand around the teen's erection and brought it to his half open mouth. "Say it, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka peeked at Soubi from behind the arm he'd thrown over his head. Oh! Seeing the blonde's mouth right by the head of his cock was almost enough to make him come on the spot. He trembled at the thought of that mouth wrapped around his cock. "I want you to . . . "

Soubi swirled his tongue around the tip of Ritsuka's cock. "Say it."

"Suck me," he whispered.

"My pleasure, Goshujin-sama," Soubi said smugly and then he slid Ritsuka into his mouth.

"Ah!" Ritsuka moaned as Soubi's warmth engulfed him and bucked his hips upwards, shoving himself deep into Soubi's mouth. Oh god, this was_ so_ good! So hot and tight. He grabbed a handful of blonde hair and began to thrust upwards, fucking Soubi's mouth.

The blonde didn't object – he just sucked him harder. Ritsuka was moaning loudly now. He was going to come any minute. "Nngh . . . hah . . . hah. . . AH!" He felt his come spurt into Soubi's mouth and the man drank him down, sucking every last drop from his cock.

Ritsuka let go of Soubi and fell back onto the floor. Mmmm. He was so sleepy. He was going to fall asleep right here in the hallway, with his pants around his ankles.

"Goshujin-sama?"

"Hmmm?"

"Goshujin-sama, my imprintation is complete. You are now my master. I will be happy to fill all of your needs, sexual or non-sexual."

Oh shit, the robot! Ritsuka opened his eyes to see Soubi leaning over him.

"Did I please you, Goshujin-sama? Was my cocksucking satisfactory?"

"Urgh." Ritsuka closed his eyes. Was this real? His brother had really gotten him a sex-crazed robot for his birthday?

"Goshujin-sama, you must remember to feed me with your semen once a day in order to maintain optimum performance."

"Argh! Stop calling me Goshujin-sama already!" He sat up and glared at Soubi. "I told you, it's Ritsuka."

"Yes, Ritsuka-sama. Are you tired? Would you like me to carry you to your bed?"

"Huh? Uh . . . oh shit!" Ritsuka leaped to his feet and glanced around wildly at the clock. It was a little past five, which meant his mother would be home any minute. "The box," he cried, waving his hands at the massive wooden crate that still filled the hallway. "My mom will be home any minute and she's going to completely freak out! We have to get rid of it!"

"Oh?" Soubi stood up and hefted the heavy box with one hand, then leaned down to pick up the side that Ritsuka had pulled off. "Where would you like it?"

"Ritsuka? Ritsuka-sama?"

Ritsuka shook his head to clear it and tried to stop gaping. Okay, the robot was super strong as well as sex-crazed. And very sexy. He blushed at that last thought, then shoved Soubi towards the stairs. "Upstairs, the last room on the right. Quick!"

Soubi paused. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, just go!" Ritsuka finished zipping up his pants and glanced around the hall. He grabbed the oxygen mask that Soubi had tossed aside and a small book that had fallen out of the crate and ran up the stairs. He didn't know which would freak his mom out more – a beautiful naked man or a huge wooden crate in her house – and he didn't intend to find out. He had to hide them both before she got home . . . and then he was going to call his brother and cuss him out. What on earth was he thinking, giving his teenage brother a sexbot? Seimei could be unpredictable, but this was pretty weird, even for him. Hopefully it was a mistake and everything could be fixed. Except . . . maybe he could get one more blowjob before he sent him back?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless.

This story is rated "M" for Mature content. Explicit content follows . . .

* * *

Ritsuka raced up the stairs and shut Soubi in his room just his mom came in the door. He issued firm instructions to Soubi that he was keep quiet and stay in Ritsuka's room and then walked back downstairs to greet his mother. Luckily she was preoccupied with an email from Seimei and didn't notice his ears twitching as he lied and said he had a headache and he should probably go lie down for a while. Ritsuka had always been a rotten liar – his ears gave him away every time.

He backed carefully out of the kitchen and then scampered back upstairs. Hopefully the robot had obeyed him and was still in his bedroom. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his bedroom door was closed. Phew! Now he just had to hide him somehow.

He walked into his room and stopped in shock. Soubi was still naked and he was sitting on Ritsuka's bed pumping his cock.

Ritsuka took one look and quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I am very aroused, Goshujin-sama. I find you exceedingly attractive."

"Ah, o.k., whatever," Ritsuka mumbled and tried to find something else in the room to look at. "Hey, where'd the crate go?"

"I have disassembled it and placed it under the bed, Goshujin-sama. You did say that you wanted to hide it from your parental unit, correct?"

"Yeah, but look, can you stop calling me Goshujin-sama? Just call me Ritsuka."

"Ritsuka-sama," said Soubi tentatively, as though testing the words.

"No, no, just Ritsuka! If I'm your master, you have to do what I say, right? No 'sama', o.k.?"

"It is respectful to address my master correctly," Soubi said, standing up and suddenly advancing on Ritsuka, cock in hand. "Master, I am ready to ejaculate. Would you like to assist me?"

Ritsuka shrieked and jumped backwards, "No way! Why the hell would I want to do that? Just go over there and – and – take care of it."

"Ah, I see. Ritsuka-sama likes to watch. What position would you like me to assume?"

"Uh . . . position? What? Just sit back down and finish up. Hurry up!" Ritsuka ducked his head to hide his flaming cheeks. Likes to watch! Gah! That sounded so perverted.

Soubi returned to the bed and sat down facing Ritsuka. "I will do my best to please you, Master."

There was silence for a minute and Ritsuka heard the bed creak as Soubi shifted position. He glanced up anxiously to see what the bot was up to and his jaw went slack with astonishment and desire.

Soubi was lying back on the bed with his legs spread wide, completely exposed. One hand was pumping his erection and the other was pinching a nipple. As he saw Ritsuka's eyes land on him, he brought one hand up to his mouth and began to seductively lick his fingers, his eyes fixed on Ritsuka's.

Ritsuka could feel his face getting hot, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from Soubi. The man – robot – was striking beautiful. His body was slender and delicate, his skin was pale and creamy except for his rosy nipples and flushed cock, and the long blonde hair that was currently spread out on Ritsuka's bed looked soft and enticing.

He shivered as Soubi slid two fingers into his mouth, his cock instantly hard at the sight. Soubi began to slowly suck on his fingers, sliding them slowly in and out of his mouth. Ritsuka watched in a daze, remembering what it felt like to be inside that mouth.

Soubi smirked a bit at Ritsuka's hypnotized look and then leisurely pulled his fingers from his mouth, slowly moving them down his body. Ritsuka's eyes followed Soubi's hand as it moved between his thighs, and then he gasped in surprise as Soubi slipped both fingers inside himself.

Soubi moaned out loud; fingering himself in front of his master was intoxicating. He pushed his fingers in deeper and cried out in pleasure, spreading his thighs even wider and pulling roughly at his cock.

Ritsuka's knees suddenly bumped the edge of the bed and he found that he'd crossed the room without even thinking about it. His length was pulsing, begging to be touched, and he began to rub the front of his pants as he watched Soubi fingerfuck himself.

Soubi was moaning uninhibitedly now, in a frenzy of lust at performing in front of his master. Ritsuka was staring at him so intently – and he'd just begun to fondle himself. Oh, yes, Soubi was definitely pleasing him . . . he would do anything to please his master . . . anything and everything that Ritsuka could ask of him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. "Are you o.k., Ritsuka?"

"Ah!" Ritsuka leaped on top of Soubi and clamped his hands over the blonde's mouth. "Yes, mom, I'm fine!"

Soubi didn't stop for a second – having Ritsuka pinning him to the bed was getting him even more excited. He jerked his cock even faster and plunged a third finger inside himself.

"I thought you were going to take a nap?"

"I am, Mom, I was just on the phone." Soubi groaned and twitched under his hands and Ritsuka pressed harder. His mom could not find out about the bot!

"O.K., let me know if you need anything."

Ritsuka heard his mother's footsteps retreat down the hall and sighed in relief, then looked back down at Soubi – just in time for Soubi's cum to splatter all over his face, shirt, and arm. He froze in surprise. Wait . . . the bot had . . . semen? And ew! He raised his hands to wipe his face off, but Soubi was quicker. The blonde flipped him over and grabbed his shirt, pulling it off before Ritsuka knew what was happening.

"My apologies, Master, I have soiled you. I will clean you immediately."

"Uh, that's o.k. . . . " Ritsuka reached for his shirt, intending to wipe his face with it, but Soubi tossed it to the floor.

"I will lick you clean, Master. It is my pleasure." Soubi paused at Ritsuka's bewildered expression. "Unless you wanted to taste me, Master?"

"No!"

Soubi smiled and bent down so his mouth was over Ritsuka's wrist. His tongue lapped over Ritsuka's wrist, licking him clean with long slow licks, carefully roving over Ritsuka's skin to get every last drop. He gradually moved up his arm to his neck and collarbone, nibbling a little before finishing at his lips. Ritsuka shivered as the licks turned into deep kisses and Soubi's tongue slipped inside his mouth. He moaned and pressed his hips upwards, rubbing himself against Soubi.

Soubi slid a hand down and gripped Ritsuka's erection. "Master, you're aroused again. Are you ready for penetration now?"

Ritsuka cried out in surprise and tried to jump off the bed, but the bot was much stronger than him. Soubi held him down gently but firmly.

"Master, there's no need to worry. I've had extensive training. If you want to be fucked, I'll make sure you enjoy it. Or you can fuck me. Would you prefer that?"

"I . . . I . . . no . . ."

"No? But you obviously require release and it's my duty to service you. How should I relieve you? Would you like my hand, my mouth, or my ass?"

Ritsuka's mind spun at the bot's words. Soubi was offering him . . . his ass? His head spun as he thought of the blonde moaning as he fingered himself. Could he really put it in there? His cock twitched at the thought and he shuddered. Well, he was still a virgin and he wasn't ready to have sex just like that. Not today.

"Master?"

"Um . . . " Ritsuka's ears flattened in embarrassment, "your mouth?"

"Of course, Master," Soubi replied. He deftly opened Ritsuka's pants, stripping him from the waist down, and then took Ritsuka into his mouth.

Ritsuka began to whimper and push himself into Soubi's mouth almost immediately. Oh, he could definitely get used to this. The bot was amazingly talented with his mouth. Maybe he should keep him after all? He threw his head back and closed his eyes, reveling in the hot mouth enveloping him.

"Ahn! Uhn . . . uhn . . . oh!" Just like the first time, he was already so close to coming. He clutched the bedcovers and pushed his hips upwards, his tail furiously twitching, trying to get as far into Soubi's mouth as he could. Soubi grasped Ritsuka's hips and pulled him closer, bobbing his head rapidly. And then he was coming, gasping and shuddering as he poured himself down Soubi's throat.

Ritsuka sank back down on the bed, half asleep already. He was vaguely aware that Soubi was licking him clean again. He giggled to himself sleepily – was the bot part cat? It seemed that he'd gotten a kitten for his birthday after all. A very pretty kitten.

Soubi heard a faint giggle and looked up from his cleaning. Ritsuka's eyes were half closed and he was sprawled out on the bed, wearing only a t-shirt. Soubi eyed his new master appreciatively. Ritsuka was so cute with those black cat ears and big violet eyes. And he tasted so good! He was generous too – it was their first day together and he'd already fed Soubi twice.

Soubi hummed happily to himself and moved up the bed, snuggling close to his new master. He pulled a blanket over them and wrapped an arm around Ritsuka. His master was so easily aroused - surely they'd have sex soon? He wondered if Ritsuka would prefer to fuck him or to be fucked. He was so shy that it was hard to tell what would please him. Well, either way, Soubi would enjoy himself. He was living every sexbot's dream: finally free from the lab and bonding with his new master.


End file.
